Omnitrix Mark III
Omnitrix is one of Azmuth's creations Appearance The Infinimatrix has a sleek watch-like design. Its wristband is primarily colored black with green circuit-like patterns, with the edges colored white. The faceplate is surrounded by a grey rim. It does not have any buttons, instead responding to Ben's touch. Modes |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Infinimatrix's default mode - the Infinimatrix can be used and nothing is wrong. Transformations last for an average of 20 to 30 minutes. However, the user can revert back to human anytime they want. Quickchange transformations will reduce the usage time. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Infinimatrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Infinimatrix is recharged. When the user is in alien form and the Infinimatrix is about to time out, the symbol will beep and flash red for a few seconds before covering its user in red light. If the user reverts by their own volition, they will revert straight away in a flash of green light instead. |-|Scan Mode= Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. |-|Life-Form Lock= Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often. |-|Master Control= The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. Features General *The Infinimatrix mainly allows for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. *The Infinimatrix has a quick change feature. *The Infinimatrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. *When transformed, the Infinimatrix protects the user from negative effects such as possession. *If someone tries to tamper with the Infinimatrix against the user's will, the Infinimatrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Once placed on the wearer, the Infinimatrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. *The Infinimatrix is able to repair genetic damage. *The Infinimatrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The Infinimatrix changes the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. *The Infinimatrix has a Master Control. *The Infinimatrix can add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. *The Infinimatrix is able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. *The Infinimatrix does not mistransform. *The Infinimatrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. Evolutionary Function *The Infinimatrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is activated by pressing the Infinimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. Extensions *The Infinimatrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Infinimatrix functions as a GPS. *The Infinimatrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Infinimatrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Infinimatrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. *The Infinimatrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. *The Infinimatrix has a security lock system so that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Infinimatrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. Color Coding *The Infinimatrix can display ten colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode **Grey: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under spell effect **White: Not Working Properly Display Modes *The Infinimatrix has many display modes, but its default is dark green holograms. Clothing *The Infinimatrix can alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms and can even create different types of clothing and accessories, commonly colored green, white and black (or any combination of the three colors), to accommodate the alien form's anatomy. **Certain aliens such as Heatblast and Ghostfreak do not have clothes as they either do not need it or it would restrict their abilities. Allocation *When the user is transformed, an Infinimatrix symbol appears on the chest. **The Infinimatrix is in the center of the chest area on every alien for easy access. This does not apply to certain aliens, such as Eye Guy, as it would restrict their abilities or it would not be practical for it to be on the chest. Voice Command *The Infinimatrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. **Access Master Control ***Unlocks the Master Control but only works with Azmuth's voice. **Infinimatrix Reset Code 10 ***Activates Reset Mode. **Infinimatrix Abort Reset Code 10 ***Deactivates Reset Mode. **Command Function Override Code 10 ***Overrides function. **Infinimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Infinimatrix recognize Ben. **Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock. Aliens Unlocked Aliens Playlist 1 Appearances All episodes Trivia . *The Galvan were the first species added to the Infinimatrix. *The aliens are the prime specimen of their respective species, but they are aged up or down to fit Ben's age. *Azmuth was initially reluctant to add the Ultimate forms and Nanomech into the Infinimatrix, due to the power the Ultimate forms possess, and the fact that Nanomech is not technically an alien. *Bloxx, The Worst and Walkatrout do not exist in Timeline 1, and thus, are not in the Infinimatrix. *Unlike the previous Omnitrices, Ben can no longer remove the Infinimatrix or set it to self-destruct by voice commands. Azmuth and a few of his trusted associates (such as Xylene) are the only people who are able to do so. *Aliens who are of the same species but different race as each other (like Upchuck and Big Chill) share a slot on their respective playlists. *The patterns on the band resemble the patterns on Galvanic Mechamorphs' bodies. Azmuth added them to the Infinimatrix's design as a way for him to pay tribute to one of his most prized contributions to the universe. **This was thought up after DarkWolfr left a comment on this page pointing out the resemblance between the two patterns. Gallery Category:Alien Tech Category:Keino189 Category:Azmuth's Creations